Turning Gossip to Reality
by tyl ashke
Summary: Renji finally decides to act on his feelings. RenIchi.


Written for the springkink prompt: 8th Feb Bleach, Renji/Ichigo: Everyone thinks we're doing it - Renji had enough with the looks they got every time they stepped out of the training grounds.

**

* * *

Turning Gossip to Reality**

Renji sulked. Recently awarded the Shinigami Women's Association's Most Eligible Bachelor of the Year (there had been a public vote for it), his each and every move was now the object of scrutiny and gossip amongst his fellows.

Gossip did not usually bother him. It had been amusing to listen to Rangiku and Yumichika exchange the latest gossip over drinks. That however, was the past. Now, whenever they met all, all the latest gossip revolved around him. He would have shrugged it off as rumour if it was not true, but the latest gossip was more than he could bear.

He was openly gay – Soul Society had no bias against homosexuals – and probably could have had anyone he wanted. There was only one person he was interested in though. Despite his subtle advances however, the person had not responded.

What pissed him off had been the rumours that they were happily boinking each other and the knowing looks everyone gave him every time they were together. It infuriated him to no end that everyone thought they had done it, while he had not even kissed his crush. That he was constantly teased by his friends about it did not help.

It did not help that his target happened to be one of his best friends and was rather touchy-feely as well. Every time his crush draped an arm around his shoulder, or socked him in his arm, or played with his hair, it took all his control to stop himself from grabbing hold of his crush, wrapping his arms around his athletic body and pressing his lips to soft, pink, kissable ones.

Renji had seen him wear almost every expression on his face. When he sulked, his lips were more pouty than usual; when he was embarrassed, his cheeks were a pale red, making him look cuter than usual; when he concentrated, he looked all so confident and determined – absolutely dashing.

A tap on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts. "So when's Ichigo coming over again?" Yumichika asked.

"… In two days." He replied, looking around and seeing a mix of amused smirks and sympathetic gazes.

"We promise not to spread the information, but you know, with the way both of you train, it's hardly possible for anyone not to notice." Rangiku offered, taking yet another sip of sake. Of all his friends at the table, he had not expected her, the one best known for spreading rumours, to make such an offer.

"I know, but thanks anyway." He downed another cup of sake as Shuuhei patted him on his shoulder. They spent the rest of the night chatting about work, their articles and columns for Seireitei Communication and other random matters. Renji was thankful they had not teased him for the rest of the night.

Two days later, Renji spotted Ichigo's distinctive orange hair in the Training Yard once he stepped in. Following a brief greeting, they both stretched as part of their warm-up before unsheathing their swords.

"Here's goes then. Hoeru, Zabimaru!"

He always enjoyed their sparing sessions. Ichigo was of Captain-level strength and even though they were allowed to only unseal their Shikai abilities in Seireitei – they occasionally went to their secret hideout in Rukongai where they pitted their Bankai forms against each other – it was always fun and challenging.

Renji too enjoyed having Ichigo's full attention on himself and giving his all against the orange-haired substitute.

Blades danced above the hard ground, metal rang out against metal, playing out a symphony they both conducted. Focused brown eyes met his determined ones, only separated by mere inches as their blades met briefly, before they parted yet again, coming together, Zanpakuto clashing then separating, around the wide training yard.

Ichigo had been disadvantaged initially, since ranged attacks like his Getsuga Tensho were not allowed in the battle for fear of damaging the surrounding buildings or any observers. It had not taken him long to improve his skills such that he could now match Kuchiki-taicho's Shikai.

It also pleased Renji that out of all the Captains – he had been promoted to the Captain of the Fifth soon after the Winter War – he trained the most with Ichigo. In fact, he was rather proud that even his former Captain had praised them as 'a good pairing in battle'.

In what seemed like minutes, but had actually been closer to two hours, they wrapped up their training, nodding to the large group of observers who had gathered. Ichigo's control over his reiatsu was still patchy at best and the surges of their combined reiatsu often attracted many Shinigami, some of who wanted to learn from them, while others just wanted to watch two bishōnen battling, or so he heard.

As was usual, Renji felt Ichigo drape one arm over his shoulder – though the substitute had grown taller, he was still slightly shorter than him – earning them catcalls and wolf-whistles from the crowd. His eyes scanned the crowd, spotting the occasional leers and winks. Most of the observers however had knowing glances and smiles that seemed to be glad for him and approved their relationship.

'_Relationship… what relationship? We're just friends and… I don't want to spoil this. C'mon, I don't even know if he's gay…'_

It was only when he found himself looking into concerned brown eyes that he realised he had been frowning. "Ren, what's up? Something bothering you?"

"…Nah. It's just some small stuff. Don't worry."

The frown on his face replaced by a brilliant smile, Ichigo replied, nodding, "Well, if there's anything I can help with, just let me know."

"I will. For now, there's something you can help me with."

Watching as Ichigo raised an eyebrow in query, the redhead continued, "You can treat me to drinks later. Last person to the showers has to treat." With that, he immediately sprinted off in the direction of the showers, with the sound of heavy footsteps behind him informing him of the orange-haired substitute's pursuit.

Their hands touched the wooden frame of the entrance to the communal showers at the same time. Panting, he watched as Ichigo bent down to catch his breath, before punching him in the arm, "Damn you, Ren. That was cheating."

Renji grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't have paid for the drinks even if you won." Ichigo huffed, lips pressed together in a slight pout.

Renji turned and headed into the showers before he found himself staring at the substitute. "C'mon, we still have a dinner to head to."

'_It's this camaraderie that I treasure… I don't wanna ruin it.'_

He usually avoided looking at Ichigo in the showers. Imagining him was enough to make him hard and that was something he wanted to avoid around the substitute. There was no way he wanted Ichigo to know that he had this huge crush on him. In fact, he did not even know if the orange-haired teenager knew he was gay.

"Ren, I know something's really bothering you. Out with it."

Caught off guard by the question and the finger prodding at his arm, he turned instinctively, wearing only his fundoshi, and was faced with a nude Ichigo, who was just about to step into the showers. 'Shit!'

Mustering enough control, Renji turned away immediately, cheeks a bright red and feeling blood pooling at his groin. He had resolutely refused to sneak peeks at the substitute while in the shower and this was the first time he actually saw him naked.

"Ren, is this something to do with me?"

'_Oh fuck…'_

"I…er… fuck this." In one step, Renji bridged the gap between them and pressed his lips to Ichigo's, not knowing how he would react to the unexpected contact.

To his surprise, Ichigo leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around him. Taking the initiative to deepen the kiss, Renji felt the orange-haired substitute open his mouth, allowing his tongue to prod at his lips. He responded in kind, opening his mouth to allow Ichigo's tongue entrance, while his tongue explored Ichigo's mouth.

His large hands explored every nook and cranny of the teenager's back, feeling solid muscle tense under smooth, tanned skin. Breathing through his nose as they continued kissing, Renji took in Ichigo's musky, citrus tinged scent, and was intoxicated.

When they broke apart after what seemed like mere seconds – they could not seem to get enough to each other – Renji was grinning. Still in their mutual embrace, he listened as a slightly flushed and grinning Ichigo, his mind supplied the phrase 'horribly cute', spoke. "You know, Ren, I've been waiting for you to make the first move. Now that you have though…"

"Ichi… I don't you actually know how long I've been waiting to do this to you." With that, Renji leaned against Ichigo, pushing him towards the wall as they kissed again, before taking the substitute's arousal in his hand. With his fingers around its circumference, the redhead moved his hand up and down, alternating between fast and slow strokes. Moments later, he felt Ichigo's smaller hand reaching into his fundoshi, fingers wrapping on his arousal, doing the same.

Renji knew he was not an expert in foreplay. Quick and fast was his way of working and that was what he did. As Ichigo's moans became louder, he stroked even faster, the sexy noises turning him on further. "Come on, Ichi."

Moments later, he felt the throbbing arousal shudder, before spurting wildly over his hand. "Ren-ji!" The half moan, half pant from Ichigo was an immediate turn on – he had never heard his name called this way. In the next instant, along with the next pull on his leaking erection, he climaxed, fast and hard.

Pleasure sated, Renji leaned in for a quick kiss before running his eyes appreciatively over Ichigo's lithe frame, now liberally coated with streaks of white, and chuckled. "We're a mess. Shower then dinner?"

"Yeah."

They showered separately under adjacent showerheads, each still slightly unused to the skin-to-skin contact after making out, blushing when they touched.

After changing into the clean set of shihakusho they had brought along, they made their way out of the Fifth, heading for the usual restaurant. This time, Renji had his arm on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ichi, what was it about waiting for me to make the first move?"

"Er…" The redhead watched as Ichigo's cheeks turned faintly pink, before he replied, "Well, I only realised that I liked you some time ago, so I kinda asked Rukia to help me ask if you'd be interested after she caught me staring at you and told me you were gay too. So I was waiting for you to tell me that you were interested and stuff, 'cos I didn't know you to approach you..."

"Rukia?" Renji thought for a moment before continuing, "She's never said anything about it to me. I kinda had a crush on you right from the start, but I wasn't sure if you were like gay or anything."

"Looks like we're both idiots. Maybe we should plan something to get back at her… Haha." They grinned at each other before entering the restaurant. It looked like they would be having lots of fun soon.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews/comments/constructive critique welcomed! ^^


End file.
